


Caring

by orphan_account



Series: Sanscest Uncommon-pairs [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A little angst, Basically PWP, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), First Time, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Magic, Topping from the Bottom, dream is a conniving little shit in this so be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Over a year had passed since Error had stopped destroying AUs and everyone was still mostly ignoring him. He’d learned to stick to the shadows. If no one wanted him around, it was better not to be.The only one who seemed to stick around was Dream.





	Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Notes about this AU: Error in this has stopped being a destroyer and now lives alone in the Anti-Void. He has stopped glitching out for the most part, too.

Over a year had passed since Error had stopped destroying AUs and everyone was still mostly ignoring him. He’d learned to stick to the shadows. If no one wanted him around, it was better not to be.

Every once in a while, Ink or Blue attempted to start up a conversation with him. Error could tell they didn’t really care, though. Maybe they could sort of become friends if Error let them be, but he had no intention of letting them start some facsimile of a friendship.

Classic had dropped by the Anti-Void a couple times. Those visits Error had to admit he enjoyed. Classic hadn’t tried to act nice like Ink or threaten him like Stretch. He’d just given Error an understanding nod and left some furniture to spruce the white space up.

Error leaned back on a replica of Classic’s couch. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he felt a little lonely. At least those of Nightmare’s gang had each other to count on. Error didn’t even have that.

It was his own fault, though, and he knew that. He’d chosen this fate for himself. He just wished it didn’t have to hurt so much.

His phone chirped with a notification. He jolted upright and grabbed it along with his glasses, tentative joy blossoming in his now-stable SOUL. Almost everyone treated Error like he wasn’t there, but there was one person who Error could tentatively call an actual friend.

Dream had reached out toward Error soon after he’d decided to stop destroying. Error had rejected him like he had everyone else, but unlike everyone else, Dream had come back. He’d come back again and again, even after Blue had stopped trying.

Maybe it was only because Dream saw his brother in Error, but Error couldn’t help but feel fond and protective of his only friend. Dream actually _cared_.

With Dream’s help, Error had come a long way. He’d stopped glitching as much with his emotions no longer so in flux and his memory had gotten better. The most dramatic change had happened to his skull. He no longer cried all the time anymore and his eye sockets, which had been lopsided for the longest time, had balanced somewhat. His eyesight hadn’t improved much, but any little bit helped.

His voice no longer came out as distorted. The ERROR messages and glitches appeared less, too. The lessening of all that pain had brought such sharp relief that Dream had nearly fainted from the positive emotions surrounding Error at the time.

Error shook himself out of his thoughts and glanced down at his phone’s screen. The letters were blurry with his bad vision, so he tied his glasses onto the front of his skull using a string.

**GlitchInTheCode opened the chat “Insomnia”**

**Dreamy <3: erorr**

Error narrowed his eye sockets. Dream always capitalized his sentences and added proper punctuation. Error had never seen him make a single typo before, which even Blue couldn’t pull off. He waited a moment, but no correction came.

** **GlitchInTheCode:** ? **

** **Dreamy <3:** error pls help **

** **Dreamy <3:** idk who else to clal **

** **Dreamy <3:** its embrassng but plea hrry **

** **GlitchInTheCode:** where are u? **

** **Dreamy <3:** drmtale **

** **GlitchInTheCode:** omw **

Error stood up and made a portal, whipping his glasses off in the process. He had once been feared all across the multiverse. Just because he was slowly being forgotten didn’t mean his powers had diminished.

Anyone who dared to hurt his only true friend would receive the wrath of the Destroyer.

The familiar green hills and blue sky of Dreamtale materialized in a sudden burst of color, but Error had long become used to the eye-socket-searing hues of the Anti-Void and Fresh. This was nothing.

Dream’s cottage wasn’t very visible as it was hidden in the middle of a copse of trees. Error knew the location, though.

As soon as he got there, Error threw open the door, which was unlocked because _Dream was too trusting_, and called out. “Dream? Are you in here?”

A whimper that sounded pained came from another room along with a strange buzzing noise. Error flashed towards the direction of Dream’s voice.

Error tried the doorknob to the room Dream was in but for some reason, it was locked for once.

“Dream?” Error tried asking again.

“Error…!” There was a choked-off cry.

He couldn’t just stand back and let his friend, the only one who really cared for him, the only one _he_ really cared _for_, get hurt.

Error kicked open the door, pushing the thoughts against damaging Dream’s house to the back of his mind.

But the sight that greeted him pushed every thought away.

The room seemed to be Dream’s bedroom and Error had stumbled upon a rather _intimate _moment. Dream was on a bed with yellow blankets and on his elbows and knees. His socks and pants were carelessly tossed to the floor and although he had a t-shirt and his circlet on, they were askew.

The part that made Error begin to glitch, though, was that Dream’s backside was facing him. A golden hole was formed and dripping magic onto the blankets around a blue vibrator. A golden cock was formed too and it swayed just into view with every buzz of the toy.

Dream turned to look over his shoulder with yellow tears in his eye sockets. Error was still frozen in place.

“E-Error,” Dream said. “I th-think it’s… stuck.”

Error snapped back into reality and a vibrant, blue blush quickly covered his cheekbones. He forced his glitches, and his arousal, back under control.

“D-Dream.” Error murmured. “You called me here to help... get a sex toy out of you.”

“Eh…” Dream had the decency to look a bit sheepish. “... Please help?”

Error sighed but moved across the room. He was wary of touching the vibrator just yet, so he just carefully got onto the bed by Dream’s side.

Error had never been in such a situation before, with good reason. “... Uh, what do I do?”

“Just slide it out…” Dream whispered, averting his gaze from Error’s. “I can’t reach it from here.”

Error slowly brought his hand around and tried to get a grip on the toy. But his shaking, glitching hand accidentally tapped it a little farther in, hard.

“_Ah__!_” Dream cried out at the unexpected thrust. His arms slipped out from beneath him and he shivered with his eye sockets closed.

“S-sorry! Didn’t mean to do that…” Error quickly stammered.

Dream opened his eye sockets again. “I-it’s okay. I think it would be better if you got behind me, though.”

Error gulped but complied. He decided to get everything over with as fast as possible.

He firmly gripped the vibrator between two fingertips, ignoring Dream’s groan. A little wiggling had Dream humping his hips backward, but it also got the vibrator slick enough to slide out.

“Th-there,” Error said, rather unnecessarily. He switched the toy off. “It’s out.”

Dream’s hole squeezed open and shut a couple times and Error had to bite off a groan of his own. A member had formed in his shorts at some point and it took a lot of effort to keep from rubbing at it.

“I’ll just be going now…” Error spoke up when Dream didn’t respond with anything other than panting.

“_Wait!_ Please!” Error froze at Dream’s cry. He turned back to see Dream staring at him with an intense look. Error wasn’t able to suppress a shudder.

His circlet had fallen off onto the bed, but Dream didn’t seem to care. “Please, Error,” he repeated, “N-need you.”

A wave of lust washed over Error like white-hot fire, bringing wet magic flowing to his pelvis. He clenched his teeth to stop any sounds from escaping.

Error was suddenly overcome with shame. Dream had the power to sense emotions. He could definitely sense the arousal Error felt for him. After this, Dream wouldn’t want to be friends anymore.

Error would be all alone again, this time for forever…

“You don’t need me…” Error shook his head, lights forcibly returning to his eye sockets. “If you want, I’ll call Ink and Blue over so you guys can deal with this together…”

Suddenly, another feeling swept through the room. It was what Error recognized as Dream’s aura, but instead of barely affecting him like it usually did, it was touching him all over. Error couldn’t even make a sound, just riding out the bright starbursts of heat and the rubbing on his fully-formed magic.

“I _do _need you.” Dream said. “This is what I’m feeling for you and I know you feel the same way! So please! _Fuck _me already!”

Error gasped with nonexistent lungs. The pleasure caressing his cock was too much. What he’d played off as haphephobia was actually an oversensitivity developed after years of touch starvation in the Anti-Void. Error was so overwhelmed he couldn’t physically _move_.

The pressure lessened a little. Error blinked the white stars out of his vision to find Dream’s pelvis close to his own. The aura had been retracted a little, enough to let Error move again but not enough to stop the precome leaking continuously from the tip of Error’s cock.

Error jerked backwards as he noticed his shorts had been pulled down and his blue member was out in the open, almost touching Dream’s hole.

“Sorry, I should have known it’d overwhelm you.” Dream said. “But I do want this, I want you more than anything. Fuck me, make me come, Error!”

The aura reached out again and trailed temptingly down Error’s cock, but he still only barely twitched at the sensation.

“... Error, do _you_ want this?” Dream asked.

“You know how I feel.” Error rasped. It was a little late to be asking for consent after Dream had already molested Error so hard he hadn’t been able to move.

“Please say it, Error.” The way Dream said his name made him exhale sharply.

“... I do want this… I want you, I want to be inside you, I want you inside _ me _—”

Dream arched his hips and sheathed Error’s cock inside of him in one thrust. Error fell to press his front to Dream’s back, moaning along with Dream.

Dream began to move his pelvis in a quick but steady rhythm. Error put his hands on Dream’s hips and pressed himself in more snugly, to desperate sounds from Dream.

“Ah, ah, _Error_…” Dream keened. He must have been close when Error took the vibrator out of him to already sound so needy.

Error tilted himself to thrust deeper into Dream. A smooth protuberance rubbed against his shaft.

“Th-that’s!” Dream screamed. “I’m going to—”

Error rolled his hips quicker to hit the protuberance with each shallow thrust. He also reached a hand down to pump Dream’s cock and harshly thumb the head of it, right on the slit.

“_E-Error_!” Dream shouted. His cock pulsed in Error’s hand. Golden come spurted around his fingers, the hot liquid painting his bones. Dream’s hole clenched around Error’s cock, stilling his thrusts.

“A-ah!” Error was so _close_, but once more, he couldn’t move. “Dream, please, I can’t…”

Dream glanced over his shoulder to meet Error’s wrecked expression. A smoldering heat burned in Dream’s eye sockets.

Dream’s aura surged back to leave hot touches all over Error. It stroked his ribs, pumped his spine, joined Dream’s hole in massaging Error’s cock, and thrusted along the back of his pelvis until Error summoned a hole as well for it to explore the walls of.

“Dream…” Error whined lowly next to where his ear would be were he human. Dream gasped at the sound, though Error didn’t notice.

The aura reached Error’s prostate and rubbed circles over it with purpose at the same time as it was pressing against his walls.

“Dream…!” When Error came, he didn’t scream in pleasure. Instead, he gave a soft cry by Dream’s skull and shivered. Distantly, he was aware of himself squeezing the hand still on Dream’s cock.

When the aftershocks finished coursing through him, Error slipped his cock out of Dream’s hole, letting blue come gush out. He blushed more than he already was and cautiously lay on his back next to Dream.

A thrill of panic shot through his SOUL. He had just had sex with his best and only friend.

To his surprise, Dream rolled himself up to straddle Error. Error squeaked and made to say something, but Dream leaned down and shoved his tongue in Error’s mouth.

Dream pinned Error’s arms to the bed and lined his own cock, magically already hard again, up to Error’s hole.

“You said you wanted me inside of you, didn’t you? So let me take care of you this time, Error.”

“H-hah—?!” Error cut off a breathless sound as Dream pushed inside of him.

The feeling was new and strange, but it wasn’t _bad_. He could feel Dream within him, hot and shifting with Dream’s movements. When he brushed up against Error’s prostate, a bolt of pleasure went up Error’s spine. He whimpered.

Dream leaned down when he had fully sheathed himself and nuzzled Error’s cheek. “Does this feel nice?”

“You know what I’m feeling.” Error said again.

“Yes, but I want to hear you say it.” Dream said with a smooth tone. “I want to hear you telling me how good it feels when I’m inside you, Error.”

Error shivered. Dream actually _smirked _and put a hand in his black hoodie, stroking Error’s spine and ribcage.

The sudden transformation from a shy bottom to a dominant top made Error’s SOUL feel like it was up around his neck area. He swallowed.

“... I-it feels… good… Can you go a little faster?”

Dream smiled brightly and nodded, pulling his pelvis back sharply and slamming back in, hitting Error’s prostate with ease. Error choked. He’d asked for a _little _faster, not to be put in a coma out of pleasure!

Dream seemed to have a lot more experience at being a top than Error did, but he wasn’t complaining. The tempo Dream had struck up was quick and sent incredible sparks through Error.

It didn’t take long for another orgasm to build up within Error. He was still so sensitive and Dream was going unfairly fast. Error didn’t want to come too quickly compared to Dream, though.

“D-Dream…” Error moaned.

“Nn… _Error_…” Dream rested his skull in the crook of Error’s neck.

This was going to be difficult. Error couldn’t think very far beyond the pounding on his prostate and he was trying to make someone as obviously experienced as Dream come. It was a good thing Dream couldn’t read minds, too.

Error brought his hands up to Dream’s back and softly traced the chinks in Dream’s spine. “Dream, I-I wa—_ahh_—want you closer…” He pulled Dream even closer to him as he said it and tilted his neck up beside Dream’s mouth.

Dream’s thrusts started getting a little sporadic, but he didn’t go for the bait and bite Error’s neck. Error, on the other hand, could feel the rising magic in his own core.

“D-Dream, please kiss me!”

This was going to be a bit risky, but Error was going to go for it. Contrary to what Dream possibly believed, Error wasn’t completely naive. He had figured out that Dream had wanted this to happen. It was quite likely he had wanted something more than just sex, too…

As expected, Dream propped himself up onto one elbow, his other hand still gently wrapped around one of Error’s ribs, and kissed Error.

Error squeezed around Dream’s cock on a thrust in. Dream had to break off the kiss to moan.

When Dream’s eye sockets opened again, Error stared up into his hazy pupils and thought as hard as he could of Dream being adorable, Dream texting him for hours, Dream confiding in him about his brother, Dream _caring _about him…

… and Error caring right back, but only in secret, when Dream wasn’t there. When he finally dared to let himself feel it.

Error focused on that emotion, the strongest one he’d ever felt. He smiled.

“Dream, I love you.”

Dream’s eye-lights flashed white-gold before he crumpled without a sound, head falling back down onto Error’s neck again. The hand inside Error’s hoodie trembled while squeezing the rib right below Error’s SOUL. Dream’s cock pressed right onto Error’s prostate and released a hot stream of come inside of him.

“H-ah-hh…!” Error could barely make a noise either as he came inbetween them, tiny drops hitting Dream’s spine.

When Dream finally got himself out of whatever part of his mind he had lost himself in, he immediately hugged Error and buried his head in his hoodie. Error made a little sound at the movement making the cock still inside him move, too.

Dream pulled out in a stream of golden come. Error involuntarily whined.

“... Error…” Dream looked up at him. His eye-lights were huge and blurred.

“I love you, too.”

Error beamed back. They lay there for a moment, in the warm period of time between coming and realizing they had to clean it up.

“... Hey, Dream?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you done this sort of thing before?”

Dream looked up again, this time with a slightly worried expression on his face. Error’s feelings didn’t change to become jealous or angry, though, so his face cleared.

“Well, no!” Dream admitted, surprisingly. “I practiced, of course, but I hadn’t actually… _done _anything…”

“Then how…?” Error was mystified.

“Uh…” Dream blushed a dark gold. “So, you know how I can detect positive emotions and I like to see people having fun…?”

It clicked instantly. Error chuckled fondly.

“U-um, so, anyways!” Dream stuttered. “I thought you’d be more of a top. You know, because you have this sort of ‘controlling’ thing? With the puppets and all?”

The way Dream had said that would have made Error bemused just a few hours ago. But now, Error just smiled.

“Did you know that before I met you and the other Star Sanses, I was a giant nerd?”

Dream’s eye sockets widened. “I don’t know if you’re talking about Classic or about yourself, but either way, I love it!”

The casual use of the word “love” and Dream’s bright laughs brought a feeling of peace to Error’s SOUL.

They cuddled in that endless moment, waiting as long as they could so that they wouldn’t have to separate.

**Author's Note:**

> Dream 100% set up the entire situation beforehand to get into Error's pants. Like, how does basically a god get a vibrator stuck??? Dream set it up like that bc he thought Error would be dominating but it turns out he's a sub
> 
> I wrote this a year ago and am only now getting around to posting it. I might post some of the others I wrote later. I waited a long time to post this because I'm ashamed of it and myself, both flaming trashfires


End file.
